A Hybrid's Fate: Rewrite
by wolfydies
Summary: Hadrian Valiane was kidnapped from his mother when he was an infant, because of the Ministry's fear of Hybrids. Placed with the Dursley's in hopes of him being raised like a normal child, they don't count on his mother finding him, nor would they have expected Hadrian to readily go with her because of the hell the Dursley's have made his life. (Slash) HP/TMR. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I'm doing a rewrite of my first fanfiction, It's not much different, but even the smallest of changes can make something better and I hope that is the case with this. Enjoy, tell me what you think in a review. Much love to all my readers. ^^

**I wanna note that I have a new Beta and I'm totally thankful to them for all the effort that they have put into helping me. Thank you so much!**

**WARNING! Slash! This is going to be slash. **

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing on here, or would I? But none the less, in my best interest I state,** I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Thoughts _

Regular Speech

**A Hybrid's Fate**

**Prologue:**

Minister of magic, Rupert Blackmon, stood outside of Number 4, Privet Drive with a little bundle cradled in his arms, wrapped in a light blue blanket.

Wrapped in the blanket was a baby with ebony black hair that brushed gently against his forehead, flawless, pale skin that had a slight silver glow, an angelic face with a small nose, and large, almond shaped eyes; they were malachite green, but seemed to change colors when the light would hit them in a certain way. And if you looked closely you could see veins of silver woven in like a spider's web, from the pupil to the edge of the iris. All in all, they were as captivating and beautiful as the boy himself.

Looking down, Rupert noticed the child was staring back at him with a serene, knowing look in his eyes and it unnerved him more than it should have. _It's like he knows what is about to happen, what I'm about to do_, the minister thought to himself.

He felt a pang of guilt shoot through him at the realization that he was separating this small boy from his mother. Questions of whether this was the right thing to do, rushed through his mind, causing him to start second guessing his plans, but he quickly pushed his doubts to the back of his mind.

"This is for the best. I'm doing it for you, you know? You'll grow up like a normal child, with a loving normal family and when you are old enough you will go to a school for magical children. I'm saving you from… I'm saving you, really I am." The minister mumbled to the child and to himself in an effort to regain his former certainty, it was too late to turn back anyway, trying to bring the child back to his mother now would be nothing more than a suicidal act, hidden beneath a façade that portrayed amends.

Ignoring the nagging feeling that leaving this child here would be the worst mistake he would ever make, he cast two spells on the child, then set him on the door step, with a letter: noting a first name, his age, reason for being there, and what he was to be portrayed as to the public, in relation to the family. Then walked away, quietly repeating to himself; "It's for the best, it's for the best…."

**Chapter 1: Meeting Alanna**

A gust of cold wind blew past a small boy, making him shiver and his shoulder length, black hair followed the course of the wind. He was slightly smaller and shorter than the average boy of 6 years of age and didn't seem to have an ounce of fat on him, making it even more difficult for him to endure the chilly weather.

It was late winter, but he was outside in shorts and an old T-shirt, working in a dying garden. He wasn't sure how long he'd been outside, he had stopped counting the amount of time he worked outside, years ago; it didn't change anything. However, he did know he was cold and wanted to go inside.

Suddenly he groaned in pain, clutching his stomach as it cramped from lack of food, he was hungry, too.

"Harry! Get in here RIGHT! NOW!" He heard his aunt screech at him from the front door of the house.

"What do you think you're doing out on a cold day like this and with so little clothing on, too. I know you like playing in the garden, but this is ridiculous…"

Frowning in confusion, Harry focused his attention on a woman at the door, who was looking down at him with a kind smile.

_Ah, so that's why…_ Harry realized.

"Did you not hear me, young man!? I said get in this house, NOW!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry stood up quickly, brushed off his pants and rushed over to his aunt and the stranger.

As he got closer he looked at the woman, taking in her appearance. She looked about 28 years old and was around 5'5. She had waist length black hair and dark green eyes. Her nose was small and straight, she had coral pink lips, and her skin was a creamy pale white. All, in all, she was very beautiful.

"Little boys shouldn't be outside on days like this, they may catch a cold," said the strange, but pretty woman, when he reached the two.

Harry gave a small nod, but looked at her suspiciously… _Why is she so concerned? She doesn't even know me._ Harry thought to himself. He knew he shouldn't be outside, but he didn't know why she seemed worried about it.

Looking away from the strange woman and to his aunt, he saw a scowl on her face, and repressed a scowl of his own, deciding to settle for an internal sigh. _She's just angry that she won't have her garden worked the rest of the day. That is, if she wants to salvage her 'perfect' image…_

It shined a negative light on her, regardless of who she blames it on, because she was his guardian and he was her responsibility and saying that she didn't know he was outside would make her look like an incompetent caretaker. Most people just accepted his aunt's lies; perhaps they were too stupid to think outside of the box in regards to the situation, but for some reason this stranger seemed different.

"Get in this house now, young man. I can't believe you would do something like this, again." _Yeah, I can't believe I would do something like this again, either… _Harry thought in annoyance.

"How irresponsible can you be?" _Oh, yes, it's entirely my fault; I just love to go outside on a cold day simply to embarrass you… oh and let's not forget, you sent me out there, but that's entirely irrelevant I suppose._

"Now, go! I don't want to see you until dinner_." _

_Thank you, I certainly won't mind, seeing as how it'll get me away from your ear-grating voice and my eyes won't have to endure your unsightly face. _Contrary to his scathing thoughts though, Harry had a reprimanded look on his face.

He nodded quickly and went inside. No questions asked, no inside thoughts spoken, just happy that he could, finally, come inside and get out of the cold and maybe he would sneak into the kitchen to get a quick snack without his aunt's notice.

His aunt looked at the woman, whose name they had yet to learn, apologetically, "I'm so sorry about him, he's a little 'off' if you know what I mean," the woman sent Petunia a quick glare, but she missed it, still ranting about her troublesome nephew. "I just don't know what to do sometimes, one can only take so much strangeness…" Nodding every once in a while, while listening to Petunia's tirade, she waited until she could speak. When Petunia paused to take a breath the woman, taking advantage of the moment, quickly cut in "I understand completely " she said with a strained smile, feeling sick to her stomach, at hearing the woman talk about a child that way, though Petunia seemed completely oblivious to the lack of sincerity behind that statement and smiled back at her. Continuing on, the woman introduced herself "I'm Alanna Valiane, I just moved here and I live right across the street, it's… nice to meet you."

A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter of my rewrite! Please review, I'd like to know if you think it's better or not. If, not, well, the original is staying up, so yeah. Ta.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here it is, my new chapter 2. Enjoy and please review!

**Warning! Slash! **

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Harry Potter... I'm not getting paid...

_Thoughts_

Regular Speech

**A Hybrid's Fate**

**Chapter 2: The Inside Story**

Soon after Alanna left, Harry was shoved back into his cupboard. He lay down on his cot and looked up, which just happened to give him a perfect view of the bottom of the steps. He wasn't really seeing them though, his thoughts too preoccupied with the events of that evening.

Harry cared very little that his aunt had lied about why he was outside. It wasn't like it was a shocking occurrence, it happened all the time, so he easily brushed that aside. He was just happy to be inside due to Alanna coming over to 'inform' his aunt that he was outside.

"Why did she look so concerned about me though? She doesn't even know me!" Harry mumbled under his breath. He couldn't figure it out. He had never met her, as far as he knew, and she had just moved here, certainly she had better things to do than come over and tell a neighbor that a little boy was outside in their garden, like…unpacking for instance.

So, he didn't understand why she was, but he couldn't deny that she **was**, concerned about him, because he remembered the look in the Alanna's eyes when she told him "Little boys shouldn't be outside on days like this, they may catch cold." He also noticed that she didn't seem to believe his aunt's little act; pretending like she had no idea that he had been outside. He wasn't positive why it made him happy, but he assumed it was because most people readily believed his aunt's lies about him, so the fact that one person seemed to give him the benefit of the doubt, apparently meant a lot to him.

While his aunt was ranting about him not being right and his strangeness, he saw Alanna glare at her from the kitchen, though his aunt seemed completely unaware of it. Then, the forced smile that Alanna had used to support her false sympathy when she said she understood was so obvious, he thought that his aunt would surely notice, but apparently she didn't because she responded back with a smile of her own.

Thinking back on it, he giggled at his aunt's expense. It was amusing to see firsthand, someone make a complete fool of their self and not be aware of it, at all. How it was possible for someone to be so oblivious was completely beyond him.

Grinning, he couldn't help the vindictive glee that filled him, knowing that his aunt had sullied her image in front of a complete stranger.

Harry sighed. The Dursley's, excluding himself, of course, were a mismatched, yet perfectly fit, family of ignorant, perhaps slightly idiotic, closed-minded, bigots.

They believed in their own version of normal and they believed that if you weren't _their version_ of normal you were either forced to be, or treated like scum, well, that's what they did to him, but most people, they simply avoided and thought of in contempt. He didn't know why they believed that their version of normal was the only version, but Harry couldn't believe that many people would respect the Dursley's if they knew what the Dursleys were willing to try, and the lengths to which they were willing to go, to ensure their family would stay normal.

Unless of course he was unaware of it being an indisputable fact that treating a child like a slave to teach them discipline, hitting them because of a mistake, or something out of their control, and making them sleep under the stairs in a cupboard because you didn't want them spreading their 'freakishness' and they are different from what you consider 'normal', is perfectly normal in itself, but he doubted that was the case.

Yes, being normal isn't _a_ way it's the _only_ way in the Dursley's minds. Being unique is just not an option.

However, that is where the problem lie. Harry was unique.

He was able to make things float and talk to animals. When he was mad objects would start flying around and smashing against wall, windows would shatter. Hell, he'd even floated a little himself. Not only that, but he could feel 'it'.

'It' was like an energy that kept him safe and protected and made him feel whole… so he liked being different, in fact, he loved it, because it was a part of whom he was, it made him who he was, but even so he didn't go around flaunting it, because he knew it would cause more harm than good. He learned that sometimes, being different could hurt.

Harry sighed… there was nothing he could do about it, though. Everyone thought the Dursley's were the perfect example of what a family should be, if you exclude the appearance factor, of course.

The Dursley's were an ugly family, no ifs, ands, or buts about it, just blissful denial, but the way they acted in public: helping people in need, going to church, being loyal and faithful to one another, and having a sweet little son, who could do no wrong, it was enough to convince anyone that they were the perfect family. So, who could he tell? Who would believe the strange, crazy, outcast that the Dursley's 'oh, so kindly' took in, out of the goodness of their 'hearts'. He was the ungrateful, little delinquent who couldn't be trusted.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he blinked a few times to bring into focus where he had had been staring unseeingly at the steps.

He didn't know why he was here, really. He wasn't related to the Dursley's, they told him so themselves, so why he was here at all was a mystery. And really, if they hated him so much, why had they not just given him away or something. Perhaps it wouldn't be better, but there was always the slight chance of maybe.

Giving a dry chuckle, at the ridiculousness of it all, Harry closed his eyes. It had been a long day, he'd been outside in the freezing cold most of the day and all he'd had to eat that day had been an apple that he had managed to snatch from the kitchen without the Dursley's noticing. He was tired, hungry, and had a headache, hopefully, but not likely, tomorrow would be a better day.

A/N: I hoped you liked the chapter. Reviews are much appreciated… Ta!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Kay, so this is my rewrite, I hope it pleases. I'm keeping up the other version, simply because if people like that version better, they have a choice between the two.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, there are a few changes, but the topic of the chapter has not changed. Also, it shouldn't have as many mistakes. Of course it's not perfect, but hopefully it's better.

Anyway, tell me what you think, in a review or even a pm if you want. I don't care either way, I just want to know what your thoughts are on my story. ^^

**Warning! You know the warning at this point. I'll say it every few chapters especially if I need to add a new warning, but honestly there is no point in saying it every chapter, is there?**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Harry Potter, so that being said, I now can't be sued... at least... not as far as I know.

_Thoughts _

Regular Speech

**A Hybrid's Fate**

**Chapter 3: Vacation?**

Alanna made regular visits to the Dursley's house and seemed to get along well with them. Well, so long as they treated Hadrian well. And they did when Alanna was around, at least. And it was all thanks to the conversation Alanna had had with his aunt a few months ago.

Thinking about it, he recalled the conversation he most certainly _hadn't_ been ease dropping on.

***Flashback***

Petunia was ranting about him to Alanna, as was per usual, when Alanna finally cut her off.

"I apologize for interrupting you, Petunia, but don't you think you speak too harshly about your nephew?" Petunia looked embarrassed for a moment, but that quickly changed to anger.

"My nephew" she spat out the word "causes nothing but problems." She said with a scowl and affronted tone.

Before she could say more Alanna broke her off again, "Listen Petunia, I understand that _you_ have difficulty handling him, but have you considered that if you treated him a little better and didn't speak ill of him every chance you are given, as you are prone to do, then perhaps he wouldn't be as difficult to handle; it would be worth a try, don't you agree, Petunia?" Alanna finished with a tight smile, obviously annoyed.

Petunia didn't seem to notice that Alanna was annoyed however, or perhaps she simply didn't care, because she simply gave a sweet smile and nodded. "Yes, yes, of course. I never thought of it like that. I'll certainly do that, thank you for your concern. I prey it will be enough to preserve my sanity."

Alanna grasped Petunia hand gently and gave her a beatific smile, "I'm glad, Petunia, that you trust me enough, to take my advice into consideration." Letting go of Petunia's hands and standing up, getting ready to leave. Alanna finished…"I'm sure we will become great friends."

As Alanna walked away from his aunt, Harry could see a look of disgust on her face as she wiped her hands on her skirt.

***Flashback end***

Even though Alanna had said that she and his aunt would become great friends, he couldn't help but think that the Dursley's liked Alanna more than she liked them.

The reasoning behind his thoughts; the only time Alanna seemed to be sincere with any of her kind expressions and actions, was when she was spending time with him, which was great for Harry because he really liked Alanna.

To him: she was kind, sweet, and, dare he say it, loving.

Sometimes she acted a little strange, though it didn't really bother him, in fact he found it amusing at times. However, it was a little throwing when she treated him like, he imagined, a mother would her child, but no matter how confusing her actions might be at times, he couldn't help the joy he felt at having someone treat him like he was special, regardless of what the Dursley's said about him.

One thing bugged him, though. He felt as if he had met her before, it was kind of like the remnants of feelings that you have from a nightmare you can't recall; you don't remember what the nightmare was about, just that it scared you.

He felt a connection to her, like he had met her, but he had no recollection of it.

Grumbling in frustration as he, once again, failed to remember, how, or even if, he knew her, he pulled himself out of his thoughts and focused back on his chores.

If he kept thinking about it, he would go insane, not knowing thing annoyed him, especially when it concerned him.

A knock on the front door brought him out of his thoughts and he felt a wave of excitement wash over him.

'_Alanna's here!' _He thought happily. Running to the front door and opening it, he grinned, seeing Alanna on the other side.

"Hello, Hadrian. How are you today?" Alanna greeted with a smile as she crouched down to pull him into a hug.

That was another thing that confused him, though he didn't really mind; Alanna had never called him Harry. She would either call him Hadrian or some type of endearment. It didn't confuse him at first because he had assumed she called him Hadrian because she believed Harry was short for Hadrian.

However, sometimes he would see Alanna glare at the Dursley's when they called him Harry and that is what confused him.

There would be no reason to glare like there was something wrong with them calling him Harry, just because she thought that Hadrian was his full name.

Not thinking about it anymore, being used to her calling him Hadrian, so he simply grinned and returned the hugged. "I'm okay, how are you?" he asked, grin still firmly in place. He always got excited when Alanna came over.

"I'm well, Little Raven. Thank you" She responded, tightening her hug slightly, before letting go.

Her smile turning to a grin when Her Hadrian blushed, he was so cute.

Blushing when she called him _Little Raven_, which was a term of endearment from Alanna, he took her hand and started to lead her inside.

"Boy, get in here!" yelled his Uncle Vernon, just as Harry was shutting the door.

Harry, sighed quietly as he let go of Alanna's hand and went to the living room, where his uncle was.

"Who is at the door, boy!?" His uncle demanded.

"It's… Alanna." Harry told him, slowly.

The moment Alanna's name left his mouth, Vernon became nervous. Most likely because he had yelled at him, while Alanna was in the house.

"Thank you, Harry." he said in more respectful tone, which Harry immediately caught onto. He had to struggle to contain his smirk, they were always more respectful to him when Alanna was around.

"Tell her to come in, would you?" Vernon, looked slightly fidgety when he told Harry to let Alanna in.

Nodding, he turned away quickly feeling himself lose the battle to contain his smirk.

Going back to Alanna, his smirk turned into another grin. He grabbed her hand again and quickly pulled towards the living room.

Alanna laughed softly at his obvious excitement, before quickly scooping Hadrian up into her arms and placing him on her hip, then kissing him on the cheek she smiled. "Come, little one, let's go face the petty piggy, shall we?" she said warmly.

Hadrian nodded, unable to contain a soft giggle at Alanna's nickname for the Dursley's.

Walking into the sitting room with Harry still on her hip, she sat down and placed him on her lap, not paying mind to Vernon until, both she and Hadrian were settled.

"Hello, Vernon, is Petunia home?" She asked politely with a small smile on her lips.

Shaking his head, Vernon said "No."

"Oh? Well, will she be back soon?" Alanna asked, her tone still polite.

"I don't think so, she went out just a little while ago to go to the store" he said nervously.

Alanna nodded in understanding. "Well, that's okay, you can discuss this with her later. I actually came over today because I have an offer for you. I came over to ask if you, your wife, and son would be interested in going on a vacation."

Vernon looked shocked, with his eyes wide and mouth slightly gaping. "You're joking, right?" he asked disbelievingly.

Realizing that this was going to be more work than she, initially, intended, she said "No, I'm completely serious. I have 3 tickets to Cancun, Mexico and I thought I'd give them to you and your family."

Vernon shook his head, "No, I can't, I have to work and my family, they probably won't want to... and what about school for Dudders, he can't..." Alanna gave a mental sigh... "Please, Vernon. I insist. And it is, of course, free." Alanna cut in, ending Vernon's rant. "I'll also cover all expenses for the trip"

Looking at Alanna with suspicion he asked "Why are you offering to send us on such an expensive vacation, when we couldn't pay you back?"

She smiled at him "I simply thought you would enjoy a vacation. You are a hard working family and I feel that we have become close enough 'friends' for me to make such an offer, do you not agree, Vernon?" He thought about it, but then he realized she hadn't included 'the boy'. "What about him?" Vernon asked looking directly at Harry so that she would know who he meant.

"Hadrian? Well, he would stay with me. I've grown rather fond of him... You could consider it payment for the trip if it would help ease your mind." Still seeing the hesitance in his eyes she baited further "and you don't have to worry about work, I'll be sure to give you more than enough money to cover not only your vacation, but whatever you might miss at work."

"I'm quite wealthy, you see? And since I don't care to live the 'luxurious' life, I have a large amount of money to spare. As you've probably noticed, I don't really know, or even associate with others in this town, other than your family. That being said, I would like the opportunity to do something for the only... friends I have in this area, is that too much to ask for? "Slightly frowning when she said friends, she had continued on without Vernon being any the wiser and by the time she had finished she was sure she had won.

"Oh, well, yes, that is very kind of you, of course we would love to go, thank you." Vernon accepted, not even caring to consult his family, he just knew that he had been offered a free vacation and he would still be paid. That was more than enough encouragement for him to accept.

While she didn't really care to reward the family that had treated her son so poorly, she knew that she needed the time that they would be on the vacation to take care of everything.

"Great! I'm glad you accepted. It's a three week vacation and you leave Friday." Alanna said seeming as calm as before, but on the inside, she was the complete opposite.

She felt as if her very being was flooded with relief, happiness, excitement, and so many other emotions. She felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. _I'll finally have my child back, after all these years. _She thought to herself. Smirking slightly, she didn't care if Vernon noticed or not, he wouldn't be changing his mind, he looked like he was already lost in his little fantasy about his vacation…

_I finally have my son back! _

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it. ^^ tell if you like this one better. If you even notice the changes, it's a little longer. **

**I know that my story seems like a somewhat common plot so far, but really, there are so many aspects of it that make it unique, so just keep on reading. Also, I have a new beta because my other beta is not really writing right now. So my new beta is a good friend of mine, Sparkly Emerald. She writes Pokémon if you are interested. **

**Well, anyway, read on to the next chapter, my story is building… and in my opinion, it gets better, so don't give up on it yet. **

**Bye, bye, my love-me-knots.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I want to thank all of you kept reading, I hope you like this chapter. Harry finally learns some things. Anyway. E.R.R. Enjoy, Read, Review... got it? Good. ^^ I'm doing that from now on.

**Warning! Slash!**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Harry Potter

_Thoughts _

Regular Speech

**A Hybrid's Fate**

**Chapter 4: Going to Alanna's**

Today was the day that the Dursley's were leaving for their vacation in Cancun, Mexico and Harry couldn't be more excited.

Why was he excited?

He was excited because he was going to be staying with Alanna while the Dursley's were on their vacation which was 3 Weeks Long!

Not only did he get a break from the Dursley's, which he was more than eager for because really he didn't like the Dursley's anymore than they liked him, but he also got to spend time with Alanna, who he had come to see as a mother figure.

The Dursley's hadn't made him do any chores today, too busy with packing and getting ready to go on their vacation, so instead he was sitting on a window seal, relaxing and letting his mind wonder while he waited for Alanna to come and get him.

He wondered what it would be like to stay with Alanna, what her house would be like, what type of things they would do, and things like that…

He had never been to someone's house other than Dursley's so this was a new experience for him and he didn't know what to expect.

Getting lost in his thoughts, he hadn't known that Alanna had arrived until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, by the sudden and unexpected touch, he jerked away only to gasp in surprise, when he collided with the floor.

Blinking a few times, trying to process how he ended up on the floor, he looked around in confusion, until his eyes landed on Alanna.

She had her hand covering her mouth, but he knew she was smiling, grinning, or something because he could see the amusement in her eyes.

Blushing slightly he narrowed his eyes at her "You know, instead of finding amusement in this, you could be helping me off the floor, 'cause, you know, some people would feel sympathy, or just be nice people in general, but you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" He said with a glare, which was undermined by a pout.

Alanna, instead of helping him up, starting laughing at him, obviously not insulted by what he had just said, but instead amused.

Sighing in annoyance, when Alanna started laughing, he got up off the floor on his own and patted himself off. He might think of her as a mother, but that didn't mean she was always on his likable people list. In fact, she managed to get taken off of that list at least 3 times a week, but used to her behavior by now, he simply brushed it off and smiled. He still loved her though, that was never question.

"I'm sorry, dear, but you are, just so amusing sometimes. Now come along, we need to let the Dursley's know that we are leaving." She said taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen where Petunia was scurrying around making sure everything was together before they left for their vacation.

Standing in the door way for a few minutes, waiting for Petunia to finish, Alanna decided that she was tired of waiting.

"Petunia, I have Hadrian, I just wanted to let you know that we are leaving, now."

Turning to walk away, Alanna paused and as an afterthought added. "Oh, and I hope you enjoy your vacation."

Petunia stopped what she was doing, turning to Alanna "Wait!"

Turning back around Alanna gave fake smile, "Yes, Petunia?"

"I just wanted to say… It's just that… I mean…" sighing, Petunia took a minute to calm herself, obviously flustered with so much going on and still so much left to do before they could go on vacation. "Well, I haven't thanked you yet, so I want to say thank you for the vacation and for taking care of Harry."

Alanna smile tightened at the name Harry. "Harry… what an ugly name" she mumbled so quietly not even Harry could hear her, then her smile turned genuine. "Yes, of course, it's my pleasure. I'm just SO happy that you and yours have agreed to go on the vacation." And she most certainly was happy. After today, she, nor her son, would have to see the Dursley's again, and that was something to be genuinely happy about.

With that said, Alanna once again began to lead Harry out of the house.

Once they were out of the house, Alanna, turned to Harry, "I take it you haven't eaten lunch yet, yes? How about we go out to eat? After that, to make up for laughing at you, we can spend the day at the mall where you can get new clothes and toys, then we will come back home and we can have salmon for dinner, how does that sound?" She asked with a smile.

Nodding, excitedly Hadrian, grinned. "That sound great!" he exclaimed as he threw himself into her arms to give her a hug.

"Good, so where would you like to go eat?"

"Well… I don't know, I haven't really been out many places to eat." He said softly, though not missing the dark scowl that formed on Alanna's face.

"I see," she said, softly, but there was a hint of anger that laced the softly spoken words and he shivered. He had never heard Alanna sound like that before. Perhaps it was because he only ever saw her at the Dursley's house.

He had always had the distinct feeling that Alanna was always hiding a lot of her true emotions and personality when at the Dursley's house. Even with him.

Grasping the hand that held his with his other hand, he cradled it to his chest. "It's okay, really." He said looking into her eyes, to make sure he had her complete attention. "I might not have any pleasant memories with the Dursley's, but that means that I can have all my positive memories with you." He finished with a small, warm smile.

Alanna felt all her anger wash away as she pulled him into her arms and held him close in a tight, yet gentle hug.

"And we will indeed create, many, many positive memories." Alanna replied in a still soft, but much warmer tone. "We have all the time in the world."

After a few moments Alanna set Harry back on the ground, "Okay, little one. We will go to town and you can decide what restaurant you want to go to when we get there."

**(Time skip: They reached town and found a restaurant)**

After being seated, they waited for the Waitress to come around.

"Do you know what you want to eat, Hadrian?" Alanna asked while looking at the Menu.

"Umm," He looked at the menu "what do you recommend?" he asked curiously, not really knowing what to get.

"How about the Caesar Salad, with grilled chicken?"

When the waitress came around, Alanna ordered a rare steak with sautéed mixed vegetables, and Harry a Caesar Salad like Alanna had suggested.

"So, little one, tell me, what is your favorite color?" Alanna asked in honest curiosity.

"Hmm? I like a lot of colors."

"Well, pick one."

"A lot."

"Top 3"

"10" he answered with a serious face.

Alanna sighed. "You're being difficult"

"I didn't realize" he said with a laugh, he could tell that Alanna was getting frustrated, but he was used to it. Alanna always asked him random question, he knew she just wanted to get to know him so he always indulged her in the end, but he made it difficult sometimes.

Why? Because he had to get some amusement out of being interrogated.

"My favorite colors are silver, black, red, white, and shades of green."

"Hmm… why?"

"I don't know, I've just liked those colors for as long as I can remember…"

Talking about different things, they paused for a moment when their food finally arrived.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Harry asked after he swallowed a bite of his salad.

"Well, I was going to let you decide... Do you have anything _you _want to do in particular?" She asked after a moment.

"Not really" Harry replied shaking his head. "I don't mind what we do… How about you choose."

Thinking for a moment the corner of Alanna's lip pulled up into a smirk "Okay, then, I have the perfect place in mind…" she finished with an innocent smile.

Looking at her warily, Harry nodded.

…..

After they finished eating, Alanna paid and they headed off to where Alanna wanted to take him.

Harry asked where they were going, but she refused to answer, just saying he would see when they got there and did he see.

They arrived at a HUGE mall.

…..

Walking into the mall, Alanna immediately pulled Hadrian to a clothing store.

"We are going to get you an entirely new wardrobe." Alanna said excitedly, having already started picking out clothes.

An hour later found them in the dressing rooms, trying on clothes to see how they looked.

"No!" Harry screamed trying to run out of the changing room, not caring that he only had on his underwear.

Alanna stood in front of him holding a dress up for him to try on…

"I'm not putting on a dress."

"Yes, you are, in fact you are putting on multiple dress, skirts, and other girls clothes… you're my personal doll for the day, now be still," she with an evil grin and pulled him over to her to put the dress on him.

"Aww! You look so cute! Look." She said turning him towards the mirror…

Frowning up at his mother, he then glared at his reflections… "I feel a deep sense of loathing for you right now. I'll never wear this." He said trying to take the dress off…

"Oh, but you already are." Alanna teased.

Receiving on a glare in response Alanna sighed.

"Fine." she said, helping him get off the dress then throwing it, along with the other dresses and skirts, in the discard pile…

They finished trying on clothes a while later and went to purchase the clothes they wanted to keep.

"How about the toy store, now?" Alanna asked, trying to make amends for making Harry put on a dress… him still being mad at her had nothing to do with going to the toy store. It's not like she was trying to buy his forgiveness, or anything like that.

"Really!?" He asked, all feeling of discontent immediately leaving his mind, being replaced by excitement.

"Yes." she nodded, smiling, happy that he wasn't upset anymore. "But first, let's go put these in the car."

Harry nodded excitedly, making quick work of the distance to the car, and back, dragging Alanna behind him as he made his way to the toy store.

…..

Harry walked down the stuffed animal isle, when he saw a giant white, fluffy teddy bear. It was twice his size, probably as tall as Alanna, and twice as wide, and had red eyes.

Turning to Alanna he looked at her with pleading eyes… "I want this one, please."

"Of course, luv. Do you want any others?"

Harry grinned and nodded… then took off before Alanna could say anything else.

Watching as Harry ran away she couldn't help the warmth that bloomed in her heart at seeing him so happy.

By the time they had left, Harry had picked out 10 different stuffed toys. Most of them were too big to fit in the car, so they had to have them delivered.

Walking out of the store hand in hand with Alanna, Harry had a huge grin on his face. He was more than pleased…

So far he had had a lot of fun with Alanna, even with the dress incident.

Smiling at Alanna, he gave her a hug. "Thank you! Thank you!" He exclaimed with unfeigned joy.

Returning the embrace, Alanna gave him a gentle smile. "You're very welcome, little raven." And picked him up, when Harry lifted his arms in a gesture to be picked up.

"Is there anything else you would like to do before we go back home?" she inquired, looking at the time. It was already half passed four, and she wanted to be home to start dinner by five-thirty.

Considering it for a moment, he eventually shook his head. "No, we can go back."

Nodding, Alanna, adjusted Harry so he was settled on her right hip, and picked up the bags that contained the smaller stuffed toys and made her way back to the car, it was time to get Harry settled in.

**AN: Thank you for reading… I know there was nothing about this is my original chapter four, but I wanted them to do something special together, since they are finally out of the Dursley's house, again it is longer. I hope you enjoyed it… Much love to you all who have stuck with this story. Stick around for the next chapter, if you like it thus far, I'm sure you will enjoy that chapter 2. I'm going to have a lot more detail.**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I want to thank all of you kept reading, I hope you like this chapter. Harry finally learns some things. Anyway. E.R.R. Enjoy, Read, Review... got it?... Good. ^^

I have a new beta, she is the lovely Sparkly Emerald. She a very good friend of mine, so I'd appreciate any comments made about her to be nice.

Anyway, I know this chapter and last chapter are a lot different, I mean, I guess that's the point of a rewrite.

Please enjoy, tell me what you think.

**Warning! Slash!**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Harry potter, but I do own your favor, and your follows, no Indian Giving.

_Thoughts _

Regular Speech

**A Hybrid's Fate**

**Chapter 5: Revelation's part 1**

Arriving at the house, Alanna got the bags out of the trunk.

"I will start cooking dinner at six. It's five right now, so we have to work quickly, since we only have an hour to get you settled in." Alanna said as she opened the door and walked in, heading towards a set of stairs.

"Just follow me, your room is upstairs next to mine."

Nodding, even though Alanna wasn't looking, he followed, as he was told.

Reaching his room, Harry froze. He had only lived in a cupboard so any sized room would be larger to him, but his room, the sheer size of it was ridiculous, it was larger than any bedroom in the Dursley's house.

On the far wall, there was a large bed, a night stand on the right side of it, with a lamp set on it. Two large windows set on either side of the bed. There was a walk in closet on the right wall, and what looked like a small bathroom on the left. And the entire room's color scheme was autumn colors. It was beautiful.

"What do you think?" Alanna asked with a smile.

"It's lovely" He said, with a delighted look on his face.

"I'm glad, now let's get your stuff put away, hmm?" she said, holding the bags up, and nodded in the direction of the closet.

Walking into to the closet Harry was surprised to see that there were already clothes in it.

Looking at Alanna with a raised eyebrow, he only receive an unashamed grin in response.

Apparently she had already bought him clothes, and tons of shoes. With the shoes, he was okay with since they hadn't gotten any today, but he didn't need any more clothes. However, instead of commenting on it, he simply sighed and started helping put the clothes away.

Finishing about forty minutes later, Alanna told him that she was going to go ahead and start dinner, so he could go look around the house, so he could get to know it better because while it wasn't a particularly huge house, it was still rather large, so exploring and learning the lay out wouldn't be a bad idea.

Walking around the house, memorizing the halls and rooms, he stopped when his eyes landed on a picture that hung on the wall. It was a picture of a baby boy, maybe a year or two old that looked slightly like him. Well, as much like him as a baby could look like a six year old.

While, they had similar features, there were little details that set them apart like, the baby in the picture had black hair, but he hair streaks of different colors in it, he had green eyes, but have veins of silver and purple in them, he had pale skin, but it seemed to have a slightly luminescent quality to it… So similar, yet so different.

_Is this why Alanna is so nice to me… because I have similar features to the baby in the picture _He wondered, feeling his heart clench at the thought. The boy was obviously important to her, why else would she have a picture of him hanging on the wall.

It hurt to think on the idea that he might simply be a substitute for this child. He assumed he wasn't around anymore since Alanna had never talked about him…

He stared at the picture, thinking about who the boy might be, what happened to him, why he was important to Alanna, until he was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Alanna shout that dinner was ready.

Looking at the picture for a moment longer, he turned away heading towards the direction he heard Alanna's voice, trying unsuccessfully to push all thoughts of the little out of his mind.

When he reached the kitchen he saw that Alanna had already set the table, so he sat down at the plate with the smaller proportions.

Saying a quick and soft thank you, he started eating, only speaking when spoken to; his tone as soft as the thank you. He saw Alanna look at him with worry in her eyes a few times, but for some reason he felt hurt and betrayed, so he didn't care.

After dinner, Alanna quickly did the dishes, then headed to the bathroom to get a bath ready for Harry.

"It's bath time, Hadrian." She said softly, knowing that he was upset about something.

Harry nodded, and followed Alanna to the bathroom.

…

"Hadrian, what's wrong?" Alanna asked while washing Harry's hair.

"Nothing." He replied, keeping his eyes closed so he didn't get soap in them, when she rinsed his hair with water.

"I know there is something wrong, so don't say nothing. Just tell me what it is, why are you upset?" She asked desperate for an answer.

"I…" he sighed, starting over. "Who is the baby in the picture in the hallway?" he murmured

For a moment Alanna froze… she wasn't sure if Harry was ready for the truth, but she wanted him to know.

Looking down, taking a moment to contemplate her answer, she final raised her head, her eyes meeting his.

"You." She said bluntly, deciding a direct approach will be the best option.

He looked at her with wide eyes, shaking his head in denial. "I…that can't be… I mean…He…We… we look similar, but there is no way I can be him…how can… it's not… there is just no way!" He stuttered out, too shocked by what she had told him to really make sense.

"It is you." She said firmly, but sighed when she saw that Harry looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Here, let's get you out of the tub and into bed, then I'll tell you more about it." She said, pulling him out of the bath tub, then grabbed the towel that lay on the sink and used it to dry him off.

After she had dried him off, she grabbed the t-shirt and briefs that lay on the sink and handing it to Harry so that he could get dressed.

Unplugging the tub, so that the water could go down the drain, Alanna straightened up the bathroom before, she and Harry went to his bedroom to get him, somewhat settle for the night.

Once in the room, Alanna pulled back the covers to the bed, so that Harry could get in then laid on the bed next to him, wrapping her arms around him as best she could, while he was under the blankets, smiling when he cuddled into her arms and resting her chin on hair…

Taking a deep, calming breath, she began.

"On October 4, 2005 nearly seven years ago, I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, whom I named Hadrian Wynter Valiane, but on February 15, 2007, when he was just 16 months old, he was kidnapped by a minister of my world.

The minister took him away because he was afraid. He was afraid of what I was, and what my child was… and in an attempt to prevent my child from knowing who and what he was, he took him away.

After that I… I was so distraught, I caused harm and pain to a lot of people that did not deserve it as I let myself drown in my grief, sorrow, anger... I felt so many emotions and I was overwhelmed. I couldn't think, but when I came to my senses I went to search for my child, it took me a little over 4 years, but I finally found him, five months ago.

I had been searching high and low, only to find him in a small house, with a horrible family, in the last place I would have thought to look. "Can you guess who that little boy is, Hadrian?" Alanna asked.

Instead of answering her question, already knowing the answer he felt anger well up inside of him. Sitting up suddenly he glared heatedly at Alanna "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked softly. "Why didn't you take me away from them SOONER?" Harry asked angrily, raising his voice at the end.

Putting a finger to his lips to silence him, she said "I did what I had to do, little raven. I had to become close to the Dursley family, until they trusted me, which would allow me to convince them that I wanted to do something for their family because of how close we had become, and finally, getting them to leave you with me. It took time, Hadrian. I can't imagine them simply letting me take you away. Can you?" She asked gently.

Shaking his head, no, he calmed down. It made sense and she did what she thought was best, he couldn't be mad at her for that.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't want to take the chance of it affecting how you acted around me and them becoming suspicious. Can you understand that?"

He sighed "Yes and I'm sorry for yelling." He apologized, laying back down, cuddling back into Alanna's arms.

"So…" He began, "You're my mother." He said in a matter-of-fact tone, then grinned, "Does that mean I can call you mummy?" he asked, teasingly.

Smiling, she kissed his forehead. "I would love that, little one."

Basking in the warmth of his mother's embrace, he felt at peace, everything that had confused him was now making more sense. He now knew why he felt like he knew Alanna, why she acted the way she did, why she got mad at the Dursley's for calling him Harry.

The Dursley's… he suddenly tensed.

"What will you do when the Dursley's come back from vacation, I'll have to go back to them won't I?" He asked sadly.

Alanna shook her head. "No! You'll not be going back to the Dursley's, EVER! I'm taking you home with me."

Hadrian looked at her curiously, "Home…? Isn't this home?" he asked in confusion.

"No, this is not our home, however it is time for little children to be asleep, so we will talk more about it in the morning."

"Wait! … wait, please… can you… can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" he asked softly, almost too softly for Alanna to catch

"Yes, I'll always be here when you want, or need me to be." she said walking back over to the bed, slipping under the covers with Hadrian, pulling him into her arms.

"Can I ask one more question?" he asked?

"Yes, now go to sleep" she said with a small smile.

"But… but you just said I could ask another question."

"Yes I did, and you have."

"I have not," he said with an indignant tone.

"What do you call, asking if you can ask another question… a statement?" she teased with a grin.

Hadrian pouted, "That's not fair," he said sadly.

Alanna smiled, "In the morning, little one. It is late and you need to sleep. "She said kissing his forehead again.

Nodding his assent he yawned, and closed his eyes. "Okay, goodnight, mum… I love you"

Grinning when he called her mum, she watched her son sleep until she too fell asleep.

(Note- Harry from this point and on will be called Hadrian, simple. Alanna will be called mother on occasion… difficult to explain, just go with it. :P)

I have my awesome Beta Sparkly Emerald working on this. I think she already edited. I'm not 100% positive though, because she edited it on my computer.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I run through it.

Love you all with hearts on the side,

Wolfy


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**My warning to you is that this is slash, you've been warning. **

**Other than that little message, enjoy. ^^ **

_Thoughts_

Regular speech

**A Hybrids Fate **

**Chapter 6: Revelation's Part 2**

Hadrian awoke the next morning, cocooned in his blankets, to the smell of coffee, which he had always loved when he had a chance to drink it.

Laying there for a few more moments, the smell of the delicious black nectar finally encouraged him to get up.

Sitting up, and stretching, Hadrian gingerly untangled himself from the blankets, and got out of bed, then drowsily headed in the direction of the kitchen, eager to satiate his desire for coffee.

Reaching the kitchen he walked up to Alanna and hugged her. Alanna, his mother… his...mother.

He was still a little shocked at finding out that she was his mother, who wouldn't be? However, it did little to affect the overwhelming sense of joy that he felt, because he had, not only a mother, but his mother. It was more than he had ever dreamed of.

So he could overlook the fact that she had not told him sooner, especially because she had a sound reason. He didn't care that he had technically only know her for five months, and she was essentially little more than a stranger. All that mattered to him was that she had looked for him, she hadn't ever given up on finding him, she was his mother, and she loved him.

And he loved her in return. He had loved her for a long time, he didn't know when he had started loving her, but he knew that he did, and that she was his mother only made his love for her stronger.

"Good morning, mummy." He said with a tired smile

"Good morning, Hadrian. How did you sleep?" Alanna asked as she hugged her son back with one arm, her other being busy with the food.

"Ah, I slept well, better than I can ever recall." He said, smile still in place. "But you know what would make this morning just as great?" He asked with a dreamy expression, already imagining himself drinking a cup of the delicious liquid. "Coffee"

Alanna laughed at her son's expression. "Haha, well, if you're sure it will make it a great morning, how could I say no?"

"Exactly!" He said happily, sitting down at the table.

Alanna gave a small chuckle.

Pouring two cups of coffee, one for herself and the other for her son.

"Would you like something to eat as well," she asked, setting the cup in front of her son, along with cream and sugar.

"Hmm, do you have any fruit," he asked absently, focused on making his coffee.

"Yes, I made a bowl of fresh, mixed fruit. Would you like some?" She asked, while standing at the cabinet, need to know whether to get out one bowl or two.

"Yes, please." He answered just before taking a sip of his coffee, letting out a little sigh of delight at the delicious taste.

Placing the bowl on the counter, scooping fruit into them, she brought it over to the table and set on in front of her son, and the other beside the coffee cup that she had sat on the table a few moments ago.

Setting down his coffee, Hadrian thanked his mother, picking up the fork that was already on the table and took a bite of a strawberry.

When Alanna and Hadrian finished, their fruit and coffee, Alanna did the dishes, and Hadrian helped by cleaning off the table, then they headed into the sitting room, to have the conversation that Hadrian had been eager to have since last night, he had tried to ask a few question during breakfast, but Alanna had simply told him they would talk about it after they ate.

Once they were in the sitting room and Alanna had sat down, Hadrian jumped into to her lap, and starting shooting off questions…

"Who are you, really? What are you, what am I… what are we, where do we live, why did he kidnap me, why was he afraid, who is my father, was he what we are, do we have any siblings, are you ignoring me, why aren't you responding, WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME!"

"…."

"One: I haven't had the chance to answer you, you never gave me a chance to. Two: Did you say that all in one breath?" Alanna asked calmly, while looking at him with one eyebrow raised in question.

Honestly, she was kind of amazed. Amazed because her son apparently had great breath control.

Blushing for a moment feeling slightly embarrassed for getting ahead of himself, he waited impatiently for her to answer his questions.

"Now to answer your questions… First: 'Who am I, really? I'm Alanna Seria Valiane and I've only ever lied by omission about who I am. _We_ are a part of a well-respected family, but you and I are also the only two left of our family, so no, you do not have any siblings. And your father he doesn't matter, he's dead, but yes, he was what we are."

"What we are…? Well, that is a little difficult to explain, but to sum it all together, we are hybrids. That is also the reason why he was afraid and why he kidnapped you."

"Hybrids? What are hybrids?" Hadrian asked in confusion… dismissing the fact that she seemed to dislike his father.

"I could tell you what we are, but I have a book that will probably be a little bit clearer than my explanation…"

Picking Hadrian up off her lap she set him on the floor, then stood up and walked over to a large bookcase that covered an entire wall of the sitting room.

Running her fingers along the spines of the books, looking for the one she wanted, she finally said "Ah, here it is." Then pulled the book out and walked back over to the comfy chair.

Sitting down, she pulled Hadrian back into her lap, and let him get comfortable. "This is the book that will tell you about what you are, do you want to read it or me?" She asked, holding the book out.

"I'll read it." He said as he took the book from her hand, then opening it and reading.

***Reading***

Hybrids: Things you might not know

By: Robin Lindler

Hybrids: Introduction to the Species

**Description:**

Hybrids are a combination of most, if not all, magical creatures.

**History:**

Before the banning of creature experiments, Hybrids were created through a breeding experiment by scientist wizards.

The goal of the experiment was to see if traits from multiple creatures could be applied to a human wizard or witch, seeing as to how all known human/creature half-breeds were stillborn.

After many trials and errors they finally made a breakthrough. Upon an autopsy of one of the half-breeds, they noticed, through a series of test that the mutations that were typical of half-breeds, had occurred post-conception.

Upon preforming many more autopsies and finding that all the mutations had occurred post-conception, they started looking for the cause of the mutations.

Dismissing external factors, due to the carriers having all necessary nutrient and physical needs met during the pregnancy, and during the pregnancy all the carriers were in controlled environments.

Searching for all possible internal causing, one wizard discovered a correlation between the times the fetuses would die during the pregnancy. They would all occur around the time the mothers magic would begin assisting in the development of the child. During which time, it would react with the foreign magic, killing the infant.

With this discovery they tried isolating the father's magic preventing the mother's magic from reacting to it, but the experiment was failure.

The isolating the father's magic would allow the infant to survive, but it died upon birth, unable to survive not having the necessary combination of magic required for it to survive as a half-breed if the isolation of the father's magic was not cancelled and the still present magic of the mother, reacting if it was cancelled.

After the failed attempt of isolating the father's magic, they decided to instead try placing the fetus in the womb of a carrier of the same species as the father.

Mating a Veela and wizard. The unborn child was magically removed from the womb of the Veela and placed into the womb of a witch. The child survived and the experiment was recorded a success, the magic it seemed only reacted to the father's magic...

Encouraged by their success, they delved furthered into their research. The next success was breeding an elf/veela/witch hybrid.

Encouraged by their success they decided to try to breed a creature hybrid with a human.

The first two half-breeds that were used were of a Veela/Elemental Elf half breed and a goblin/nymph half-breed. Creating a Veela/ Elemental Elf/ Nymph/ Goblin hybrid.

All attempts, no matter the species that created the hybrid, ended in the strength of the magic of a hybrid, either destroying the human magic and altering the human DNA, making it a creature hybrid, or completely destroying the magical system of the human.

Deeming the project failed, they decided to terminate the live test subjects to prevent them from breeding.

However, before all the hybrids could be euthanized, a mother managed to escape with her child said to be a Veela/Nymph/Werewolf/Siren hybrid.

**Appearance:**

One can measure how powerful a hybrid is, by the marking (similar to tattoos) that all hybrids have.

The variations found in the markings are color, design, and the expanse of which they cover the body.

The more markings a hybrid has, the more powerful they are. The marking will appear when they reach their majority.

Hybrids are considered extremely attractive, whether it is defined beautiful, or handsome. They have pale skin with a silver glow and vibrant eyes that can change color with bouts of extreme emotions…

Hybrid's also have a variety of colors that highlight their hair. The colors all indicate an ability that a hybrid has. This is a trait that comes from Dark Elves.

The strength of the abilities is determined by the intensity, and amount of the colors.

From many years of research and observation a vague understanding of meaning behind the colors has been discovers.

**Red: Control over blood**

**Blue: Control over body**

**White: Unknown**

**Silver: Unknown**

**Green: Control over the mind**

**Orange: Control of emotions**

**Purple: Unknown**

The colors that are unknown are still being researched.

**Abilities/ Powers:**

They have some of the unique abilities of the species that they are bred from and they have unique abilities of their own, formed of breeding between hybrids, and thus blending abilities. However, the strength of a hybrids and extent of the hybrid's abilities, is dependent on how magically powerful they are.

**Weakness:**

Note: Not all weaknesses of Hybrid are known, there are very closely guarded by the species, due to many wishing to harm them.

A hybrid is said to often deem those close to them as family, be it as a child, brother, sister, mother, etc. This person would be called an Astani. In the case of someone being an Astani, the Hybrid has formed a bond with that person.

The bond is formed between the two persons using magic. If this bond is broken, be it willing or forced between the hybrid and Astani, it will cause the hybrid to fall ill. They will experience lack of energy, disorientation, depression, and in some severe case comas. However, the reaction to the broken bond is only temporary, it can take anywhere from 3 days to a month for the hybrid to recuperate, depending on how powerful the bond was.

It should be noted that it is difficult to use this weakness against them because they are extremely protective of these persons and very kind and caring to them therefore often having the love and affection of said people in return…

Hybrids have heightened senses, this, in some circumstances, can be harmful to them.

The hybrids have enhanced hearing and sharp eyesight, and they are sensitive to smells. Anything that would seem normal or moderate to normal human's senses might be enough to disorient or discombobulate a hybrid.

If intense enough it might make it near impossible for the hybrid to focus on anything else, except what is assaulting their sense. This lowers their defenses, making it difficult for them to protect themselves.

**Bonds:**

The only information known about the bonds of hybrids are on that of a hybrid and Astani, no other information has been discovered.

**Strengths:**

A hybrid has accelerated healing rates. They can recover from a life threatening wound within hours and sometimes a day

While it can be a burden, a hybrids heightened senses are also an asset. Hybrids heightened senses make them extremely dangerous predators. They can find people in the most obscure of places. They have startling intuition and are natural legilimens. This helps them with their proficiency in distinguishing lies from truth.

**Developments:**

A hybrid is deemed an adult at 14 due to them developing faster mentally and it is on their 14th birthday that they reach their majority.

They stop physically developing in their physical prime. There are no known factors that play into the physical development of a hybrid aside from whether they're "dominant or submissive." (Dominant and submissive are loosely applied terms, typically used when referring to a same sex mating pair. The pair can switch roles in mating, if they so desire.)

_**(Approximate Physical to Mental Age Chart) **_

_**Birth to one year (average mental development)**_

_**1yr physically is 2 years mentally**_

_**4yrs physically is 7 years mentally.)**_

_**7yrs physically is 12 years mentally**_

_**11yrs physically is 15 years mentally, **_

_**14yrs physically is 18 years mentally.**_

_**(Accelerated mental development typically stops around here and they develop at an average rate.)**_

_**Note: The developmental rate of a hybrid mentally, plays little part in the intelligence of the hybrid, the intelligence of hybrids vary, as it would with any species.**_

**Mating Habits:**

Little is known about mating habits.

They often mate outside of their species and they don't distinguish between genders.

When they start to look for their chosen mate, it is decided by the hybrid, they do not have destined mates.

**Birth/Mortality rate: **

Hybrids are often considered immortal in the sense that they do not die of old age, however they can die by other means.

A hybrid is unable to reproduce until they are 70 years old and have a high rate of prenatal deaths, or the death of the baby during birth. If a hybrid survives their birth, the chance of survival is higher than average, however, due to the majority of conceived hybrids dying before, or during birth, very few hybrids are actually born. It is suspected that there are only approximately 80 hybrids in the world.

**Affiliation: **

Hybrids are considered dark because of their volatile nature when distressed, their affinity for dark magic and arts, and their unique abilities (e.g. combining a banshee's deadly scream and a siren's luring voice, it was recorded that a hybrid with the ability to destroy their enemies minds, and/or cause brain damage, hospitalized hundreds, in a fit of rage at having her child taken away.

**Additional information: **

The ministry fears hybrids. They are not within the jurisdiction of the ministry, therefore they have no actual control over hybrids. All laws and restrictions made by the ministry do not affect hybrids.

Hybrids are extremely dangerous when they are put through emotional turmoil due to their inability to control their powers when under such extremely high levels of distress, anger, etc.

Hybrids are very gentle and kind to those they care for, though to others, they may seem impassive at times.

Individual hybrids will have unique abilities, but some, typically family, might share the same or similar abilities.

***End Reading***

Finishing the introduction Hadrian, looked up at his mother with wide eyes.

"This… is real? It's not a joke?" he asked in a soft voice still stunned by what he just read. It just seemed so… surreal.

"Yes, it's real and it's not a joke by any means, it would be a very cruel joke if it were." Alanna replied seriously, but she couldn't help the slight amusement she felt at the shock and surprise she saw in his expression.

"So, that's… we… we aren't human?"

Shaking her head, she said with an amused smile "No, we are not, little one. In fact we are anything but human."

Thinking on it for a while, he drew his eyebrows together in confusion. "Well, if all of this is true, I can't be a hybrid… I mean, look at me. I'm just a normal, albeit, intelligent, little boy. I'm not exceedingly beautiful, or anything of the sort. Sure I've blown things up when I'm upset, but maybe I'm like… like one of those wizards, or something…" Doubt and a hint of sadness colored his tone, perhaps he wasn't her son; he didn't have any of the characteristics of a hybrid, not really at least…

Wrapping her arms around her son in a comforting manner she shushed him. "Of course you are a hybrid, Hadrian. You are my son and I am a hybrid, your father was a hybrid. It is illogical to assume that you are not a hybrid."

A scowl appeared on her face "But there is a reason that you do not look like a hybrid."

He looked at her questioningly, waiting for her to continue, as he felt a small bit of hope creep into his mind.

From what I can tell, a complex glamour has been place on you to conceal most of your physical hybrid traits and your magic has been bound to the extent that you are less powerful than the average magical being.

Though you still have some of characteristic that are standard for a hybrid, like your unusual level of maturity by human standards and other traits that might not seem particularly uncommon, amongst humans, but is something you almost always see in hybrid children. Also, talking to animals, is a trait that is unheard of amongst witches and wizards, unless it's their familiar. Well, except for the select few that can talk to serpents, but that's not the same.

Getting another questioning look, she smiled.

"I've seen you talking to the animals that crawl by when you work in the garden. That's how I know." She said cheerfully, not at all ashamed that she had just admitted to basically spying on him.

He shook his head. "But how can you be sure, how can you be sure that you are not mistaken, that you haven't simply found someone that looks like your son? I know I'm mature for my age, but I was made to be by the Dursleys'. I was never allowed to be a child. And yes, I can talk to animals, but how can you be sure that no wizards can do it? Maybe they simply didn't want to tell others of their ability for fear of rejection. What indisputable proof do you have, that makes you so sure?" he asked, his tone filled with the desperation he felt. Needing her to put all his worries at rest.

It hurt him to even consider the possibility that he might not be her son, but if he were to believe it, anything that might put the fact into question needed to be eliminated as a possibility.

"I have none to show." She said honestly looking directly into her son's eyes as she said it. It broke her heart to see the pain those words caused him and tried to reach out to comfort him, only to draw back with a sigh when she saw him draw into himself.

"Hadrian," she said, reaching out to him again, and pulling him close to her ignoring his weak struggles. "I might not have the proof that you seek, but I assure you that, YOU. ARE. MY. CHILD."

"I knew it before I saw your face, I knew it before I saw you talk to animals because I didn't need any of that, I simply know you are my son and I have no doubt about that being a fact." She said kissing his forehead, and rubbing his back comfortingly.

Once she felt he had calmed enough she lifted his chin and looked into his eyes "Your eyes; they are like cut emeralds, did you know?" She asked with a soft smile.

"They are not your natural color though, your _real_ eyes are so much more breath-taking. In fact, when you first opened your eyes and looked at me, I felt my heart stop. It might be biased of me, but I swear I've never seen eyes as beautiful as yours were. Now, though, they just seem so plain." She stated bluntly with an impassive expression, uncaring of the cruelty of the things she said.

It made him start to question her emotional stability when her tone abruptly brightened and she smiled again. "Though you do have beautiful features. The minister did a fine job, when crafting your appearance. You would make such an outstanding human. However, I can't help but find this mask you wear as a face revolting. You say there is resemblance between you and the picture you saw, but I see none, I only see a disgustingly human face" Alanna's smile dropped and she sighed, letting go of her son's chin.

She knew what she said had been cruel and it hurt her to say such things to her son. While what she said was the absolute truth, it didn't affect her love for him and she accepted him as he was, but she wanted to get her point across; she needed to silence his doubt and if speaking cruel truths were what it took, so be it.

"My point is, Hadrian, that you are my son. I don't need your appearance as proof. My magic and soul are all I need… All I ask is for you to trust me, and I give you my word that you will have the proof that you want, if you are willing to go through the necessary steps required to attain it."

After taking a moment to pick out the important things from what his mother had just told him, trying his hardest and failing to ignore the major blows his ego had just been dealt, he finally looked at his mother… "One: You're an ass, disrespect completely intended. Two: Say I do give you the benefit of the doubt, and believe what you say… Is it safe to assume, from one of the few and far in between, non-insulting comments you made, that the minister is the one at fault for the glamour and blocks?" he asked, unable to completely keep the irritation he felt out of his tone.

Alanna smiled, Hadrian, was a frequent source of amusement for. She didn't care that he cursed on occasion, she didn't care that he wasn't always respectful, most hybrid children were ten time worse than her son because they are so sheltered and pampered, due to their rarity, they were usually spoiled brats for the first 40 or so years of their lives.

He was also more mature than most hybrids twice his age, and more independent, too. In fact he was probably independent enough to basically take care of himself. Though, that didn't mean she would always let him, though… She was his mother, she felt entitled to being able to take care of him at least some of the time.

The only thing that upset her about it all was that he was the way he was because of how he was treated by the Dursley's, she doubted, the Dursley's ever, truly took care of him. She wouldn't be surprised if they had started leaving him to his own devices when he was able to walk on his own. The thought made her frown.

"Is there any way to take the glamour and blocks off?" he asked after a few moments, realizing that she probably wasn't going to answer his previous question.

Hearing Hadrian voice, brought her out of her quickly darkening thoughts. "…off?" She managed to catch, but blinked, having only heard the last word of what he said.

"What?" She asked once again completely focused on the topic at hand.

"I was asking if there is any way to take the glamour and blocks off." He repeated.

"Yes, there is a way. The glamour will be easy enough to take off, but the blocks will be a little more difficult, and very painful." She said point plank.

Considering taking some time to think about it, he decided against it, knowing he might not do it if he thought about it too much. So instead he took a deep breath and steeled himself.

"I'll do it." He said determinedly.

**AN: Okay, hi, so you see the differences? Oh, who am I kidding, of course you do… ^^ Alanna seems different, yeah? Well, she isn't, she is still a sweet loving mother, I'm just taking a different approach at convincing Hadrian, it seemed like he was convinced far too easily last time.**

**Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have exhausted myself rewriting it… do you know how confusing it gets when rewriting, you have to make sure you don't have things repeating, you have to make sure your new information doesn't conflict old information, if I had known it would be this hard, I might have reconsidered, but I'm far to invested now… I mean I'm already on chapter 6. XD**

**Much love to my supporters. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Much love to all my readers. New chapter, some edits made. Enjoy! ^^

I wanna give a big thanks to 3 fantastic people, **Collage6Tash**,** Linaceae**, and **SparklyEmerald**. My Beta, my reviewer and editor, and my close friend and critic, who usually does the first run through, respectively.

**If you want to review, you can. If you don't want to review, you should, and if you can't review, try harder.**

**Warning: Slash and it has some nudity but nothing sexual, Ritual, and Blood. I warn you about this because it's kind of graphic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I never shall... I don't think anyone wants me to. I'd corrupted a perfectly good book series.**

_Thinking_

Regular speech

**A Hybrids Fate**

Chapter 7: The Ritual

Hadrian was engrossed in his thoughts. Tonight he would get the blocks and _glamour_, removed. It was tonight that he would find out if Alanna was correct in her assumption about him being her son or not. In all truth, the possibility that he might not be her son was more terrifying than any pain he might undergo from getting everything removed, but he had decided to just go with the flow of it all, and let things turn out as they would…

On the topic of pain, though.

If things were as Alanna had originally believed, they would have to simply break the glamour placed on him to reveal his hybrid characteristics, but that wasn't the case. Things, it turned out, were far more complex and complicated than they had originally seemed.

A few day ago Alanna had been trying to determine the type of glamour that had been placed on him so that she would know what spell would be required to break it, but in a shocking turn of events, instead of learning the type of glamour, she instead learned that it was a spell.

It turned out that he had a spell that biologically altered him to that which the caster desired. And it was, for all intents and purposes, a permanent change.

That is… unless he underwent a specific ritual; a purification ritual to be exact. The purpose of the ritual was to purge anything that was foreign, unnatural, or alien from one's person.

So instead of having his glamour painlessly removed and then only having to deal with the pain of having his blocks removed, he had to deal with the pain of the ritual literally eradicating all that the spell had altered.

The night they discovered that he had a spell on him, Alanna had explained to him the general process of the ritual and what he would experience.

She had told him that it would be excruciatingly painful and that there was a high mortality rate, for those who underwent to ritual. But for himself, he needed to discover the truth, so he was determined to do the ritual. He just hoped the truth was worth it…

…

Alanna was terrified. She knew the dangers of the ritual and it made her reluctant to perform it on her son.

The spell that had been used on her son had literally altered his body; that meant that the ritual would physically destroy his body, then recreate it, to make matters worse, her son was a hybrid meaning there was a significantly larger amount of magic being created and it, being bound for the amount of time that it had been, only made matters worse, but neither of those things are what had her so on edge about performing the ritual. What concerned her the most was that the blocks were going to be removed by the ritual also.

The blocks placed on her son were incorporated into the spell, so she couldn't remove them herself, which she wouldn't even if she could. Not all at once at least…

Artificial magical blocks prevented the body from developing to accommodate the entirety of its magic. Without the necessary requirements for the magical being's body to acclimate to the amount of magic, it would be unable to withstand the strain that the magic places on the inapt body.

In addition to the lack of the appropriate development, the magic is produced by the system or core as it would be ordinarily, since no spell or block could truly prevent the development of mage within the core, but being unable to flow without restrictions, it could only concentrate, making it more potent and unstable.

So the process of removing magical blocks of any form was always extremely dangerous and most didn't survive it; however, if the blocks were removed over an extended period of time, it increased the chances of survival.

That was where the problem lie; because the blocks would be in place during the ritual, they would be eradicated all at once by the purging, resulting in a torrent of the concentrated magic flooding the body; supersaturating the blood which would carry it throughout the body; permeating organs, and suffusing with muscles and bones, until the entire body was completely saturated with the magic.

This will cause the muscles to contract making all movement near impossible and insufferably painful, the organs will then begin to malfunction and due to organ failure the body will start to shut down, and since it being done by magical means, the body will shut down slowly…

After the body had been completely shut down, the ritual would then begin the process of physically destroying the body and if her son is fortunate enough to survive that, his body would then begin to recreate itself to its natural form…

Surviving this ritual would be purely reliant on the will power of her son and she could only prey to Lady Magic that willpower would be enough, because once the ritual began she couldn't intervene.

…_...

Alanna had decided that the best place to hold the ritual would be in the basement. So when it was time for the ritual, Hadrian found himself sitting on the floor in the middle of the basement, while Alanna stood off to the side.

Alanna had set up a silencing barrier earlier. She wasn't sure how loud her son would be and she didn't want to take any chances of others being able to hear him screaming because there was no doubt in her mind that he would, indeed, scream.

She was beyond anxious about what the possible outcome of this ritual would be and it was painful to even think about how much pain this ritual would be for Hadrian. And not only would it have physical effects, but something it would more than likely also affect him mentally.

A person can only endure so much before they break and this ritual, a ritual that is believed to be more painful than even the Cruciatus Curse, would be lasting for hours and she had no idea how much that would affect his mental state…

She shouldn't even HAVE to perform the ritual. The fact that she did infuriated her.

He son should have never had the damn block placed on him in the first. The minister was a fool for even considering placing restraints on a hybrid and a moron for actually following through with it.

She didn't understand what was going through the ignorant asshole's brain at that time, but that was then and this was now. She couldn't change the past, but she would do her best to ensure that there was a future.

Taking a deep and calming breath, Alanna pushed aside all of her fears, for the moment. She needed absolute focus; she couldn't afford to make even the slightest mistake because doing so could be detrimental to her son.

"Are you ready?" Alanna asked in a composed manner; having managed to gather her bearings.

Hadrian didn't answer immediately. He wanted to say no, he wanted more time, but he knew his time was up and it was now or never.

Finally Hadrian looked up, the fear and anxiety he felt reflecting in his eyes, he didn't know if this would be the last time he ever saw the person he had come to see as his mother, even if it turned out that she wasn't... and it made him sad…"I-I am... but… I want to say thank you. Thank you so much for all you have done for me and for loving me… I don't know if this ritual will prove that I am a hybrid, or not, but if I make it through this, even if it turns out that you are not my mother, I… I will always love you. I will always see you as the mother I never had, and I… I… I'm just so thankful that you were a part of my life. If only for a little while." he whispered brokenly. Wiping his eyes, having started crying at some point, he took a deep breath trying to calm himself… there was no point in crying now… what happened, happened.

Her hard expression softened slightly for a moment, feeling the words like a knife in her heart. From what he was saying she knew he didn't expect to come out of this alive. He was saying what he thought were probably his final words.

It took more than a little effort to regain her former countenance, being calm and collected.

"Then let's begin." She said her eyes completely devoid of emotion.

Getting a hesitant nod in answer, she took a few step back until she was against the wall and began chanting.

Standing up when Alanna started chanting, Hadrian closed his eyes and tried to even his breathing in an effort to calm down. He didn't know what exactly to expect, but he knew it wouldn't be pleasant.

It was when he had finally managed to calm down, when a loud indiscernible sound rang through the basement. Jolting in surprise and his eyes snapped open.

He had felt the binds break, but to his shock it wasn't particularly painful. Granted it wouldn't say if felt pleasant either. Thinking that perhaps the ritual wouldn't be so bad after all, he felt the tension in his body relax, then, without warning, he felt a wave of energy, none to gently, course through his entire body.

Collapsing to the ground his small frame convulsed, from the merciless pain that wracked his body.

_It__...it hurts!... Burns... it's burning me!... make it stop... MAKE IT STOP!_ He cried out in his mind being unable to verbalize his desperate pleas through his screams of pain.

Tears ran down his cheeks; his blood felt like it had been converted to molten lava and it was searing through his veins bleeding out into the rest of his body sending wave after torturous wave of excruciating pain to surge through his entire body. It didn't seem to have a beginning, or an end. It was simply everywhere.

Shakily sitting up, he almost collapsed again when he felt stabs of pain in his chest and abdomen and began to vomit blood.

Grabbing his stomach he heaved until there was nothing left, tears continuing to pour from his pain darkened eyes the entire time.

Once again collapsing to the ground, Hadrian's screams grew louder as the feeling of being burned from the inside out increased.

Hadrian, in his desperation to alleviate his pain, clawed at his arms and torso in an effort to free the liquid that was burning him from within. His nails leaving bloody gashes and angry red lines in the wake of his unrelenting vicious attacks, until his muscle began to spasm, then seize and contract, restricting his movement and silencing his screams.

His skin which had started to darken from the internal bleeding began to turn a scorching red and the acrid smell of burning flesh permeated the air

Alanna wrinkled her nose at the smell, but looked at her son with a concerned look in her eyes, she knew that he was in more pain than she could ever imagine.

Seeing the red blisters cover his skin, she watched in horror as the dead flesh began to slough off, exposing the raw, sensitive flesh of his muscles, and as blood pooled around his semi-prone form.

He was unable to move, but she could still see the agony in his eyes. Tears ran down his raw flesh, but he barely noticed the stinging sensation with it being overshadowed by the vast amount of pain he was already experiencing.

He wanted it to end. He didn't care how… he just wanted this soul consuming, demoralizing agony to stop. He pleaded with his eyes, for her to make it stop, to become his saving angel once again, and free him of this suffering.

"Pl...ple...ease" he managed to rasp out, despite the enormous amount of pain it cause him…

Hearing her son's plea for help, Alanna started to take a step forward, wanting more than anything to help her son, to comfort him, but she stopped herself from moving any closer. She knew she couldn't help her son, if she did anything to affect the ritual, not only would it fail and be all for not, but it could kill her son. The only way he could survive this was if the goddess of magic, willed it so…

With a pained expression, mournful eyes she looked away unable to see Hadrian in the state that he was in. she felt weak being unable to help her son when he needed her.

Hadrian had seen Alanna's pain; he had seen her move forward when he had said please. He knew she wanted to help him, but for some reason she didn't and it hurt.

In that moment, even though Alanna was in the room he felt alone and a deep hopelessness filled him….

Feeling his heart beat slow and the lightheadedness from the lack of proper oxygen, he knew this was the end, the painful end and his angel wouldn't save him this time.

The acrid smell intensified and the muscles darkened until they were a charred black, then crumbled into ash. And all at once, there was complete silence.

The sound of gasped breaths, the sound of a weakening heartbeat, it was all silent.

His limbs laid limp, his heart silent, and his organs still… Then, what was left of her son: bones and organs, disintegrated, turning to ash.

Alanna looked at her son, from where she stood. Dread filled her entire being and she felt his heart stop, even if the ritual wasn't over, seeing ashes that formed the shape of a body, laying in front of her was terrifying.

Not wanting to see her son in the state that he was in any longer, she tried to look away, but couldn't, it was like she was frozen in place, being forced to watch as her son was snatched away from her by death's greedy grasp.

But then, the most disgustedly beautiful thing she had even seen began to happen; she saw the final stages of the ritual take place.

The ashes began to solidify, transforming into a body, the body of her son.

Watching her son's rebirth, it wasn't until his body had completely been recreated that she heard a faint, gradually strengthening heartbeat and a gasped intake of breath broke the silence.

Taking small, slightly hesitant steps forward until she reached the reformed body of her son, she fell to her knees with tears of relief and happiness, streaming down her soft cheeks.

Unable to contain the joy and relief that she felt wash over her, she pulled Hadrian into a tight, but gentle embrace, mindful that he was likely sore, and just held him close to her, comforted by the warmth of her body; it was confirmation that he was really alive.

**(AN: As it was in the original version, a more detail version of Hadrian's appearance will be found in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this because I swear, this was the most confusing chapter to rewrite, yet. Granted I don't expect it to get any easier. :'( But I'm going to stick it out.**

**Anyway, I love you all and I hope you enjoyed this…**


End file.
